


The Beacon Hole

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Futanari, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Rumors about a gloryhole on school grounds reach the ears of Team JNPR. Nora goes to investigate!





	The Beacon Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [TheLitteRocketMan]

It looked like no one had been there in a long time, but that didn’t bother Nora. Looks could be deceiving, after all. She strode into the rumored bathroom stall, locked the door, and looked around. Sure enough, there was the hole. A circular opening was cut into the wall of the stall, and something covered it from the other side, just like the rumors said.

Nora knocked on the wall and the cover was removed. With its position, it was too inconvenient to peer through and too small to stick one’s hand through, but its place and size was perfect for a hard dick in need of some sucking.

Nora couldn’t believe she was actually doing it, but her panties already felt way too tight and the thought of having some random slut give her head excited her. She pulled her panties down, lifted her skirt and slowly inserted her cock into the hole.

She was greeted by a pair of plush lips and a very eager tongue that started slickening up her tip right off the bat. Nora hissed pleasurably as she pushed herself through the hole as far as she could. Whoever it was on the other side didn’t waste any time. Within seconds they were sucking her glans like a lollipop. They did it noisily, too, which Nora liked.

“Yeah, you fucking suck that dick”, Nora sighed while leaning against the wall in front of her with her forehead. Apparently, the hungry slut on the other side took that as an invitation to start working her way down Nora’s shaft.

As lips slid along her throbbing erection and that hot tongue teased her sensitive glans, more and more of her cock disappeared in that warm, wet cave on the other side of the wall. The dirty slurping and sucking noises soon had to make way for gagging and chocking as Nora got deepthroated.

“Ooooh, there’s a good girl…”, Nora chuckled. Fortunately, the cock-sucker wasn’t half bad. The struggle with her gag reflex was quickly overcome. Nora couldn’t help herself and started thrusting. A low, muffled giggle from the other side told her it was okay.

As she worked herself up to a sticky finish, Nora wondered who was sucking her off, exactly. The voice had sounded low. Maybe it was an adult? She found herself quite sensitive when she imagined Professor Goodwitch choking on her dick. With a grin on her face her thrusting intensified.

Nora felt heat boiling up in her groin, seeking release through her dick. It seemed like the slut on the other side could tell she was getting close, because she started sucking like an absolute maniac. Her lips were sliding along the full length of her slippery dick, from the very bottom up until only the glans remained in her mouth. Nora rubbed against the squishy insides of her cheeks constantly, and she could feel the saliva pool and slosh around in her mouth. That slut’s mouth was literally watering because she wanted Nora’s jizz so badly!

Well, Nora wasn’t one to make others wait. She groaned as she came. Her hips stopped moving, though the slut kept bobbing her head as she got the cream-filling she had been waiting for. Not only did she keep up the movement, she sucked even more.  
“Oh, fuck yeah…”, Nora sighed while her balls got drained.

When she was done and her cock had slipped out of that sloppy mouth, the skank didn’t quit. She kept kissing and licking Nora’s dick until it had gone fully flaccid.  
“You are such a good little slut. Wow… how about same time next week, babe?”, Nora asked breathlessly as she pulled up her panties. A slender finger came through the whole, beckoning her. Nora looked through and saw a glistening pair of lips, smiling lewdly.  
“I’ll take that as a yes”, Nora giggled and left, feeling very relieved, and eager to tell her friends that the rumors were true.

That wasn’t the whole truth though. At some point, there had been a slut at Beacon who would spend her breaks in that stall, sucking off whoever showed up.

Sitting in there now, and lapping up the last bit of Nora’s cum, was Ren. Their team had been together when they had overheard someone talking about the gloryhole. Nora had declared herself willing to investigate, and Ren knew that it was his chance to get a piece of her.

He licked his lips and smiled. He could still taste her. He was looking forward to the following week.

**Author's Note:**

> so, the original request said "a member of Team RWBY goes to investigate" and I hope the requester won't mind the change. I hope they also won't mind the Futa on Male action.
> 
> I just feel a litte burned out after finishing Grim Turn of Events. I'm not saying I won't do requests anymore, but I will disregard the ones I currently have for the time being. Maybe I'll get back to them at some point. Sorry if you were looking forward to one of yours, dear reader.
> 
> I think I'll want to get away from RWBY a little bit in general. As much as I like some of the characters, I really don't like the show itself anymore, which is why this request ended up being really short and to the point. I'm sorry about that, too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
